A conventional heat-dissipation fan 10 is installed within electrical goods 20 such as a notebook or a tablet PC for purpose of heat dissipation as indicated in FIG. 7. However, the novel design of notebooks or tablet PCs emphasize a trend in thinner and lighter. While the heat-dissipation fan 10 being mounted in the electrical goods 20, a fan wheel 11 of said heat-dissipation fan 10 may be compressed by compression of a case 21, keyboard, or panel from beating or pressing of a user, which results destruction on said heat-dissipation fan 10 and fails to operate normally.